Taylor Swift Songs about Percy Jackson
by Taylor Swift is my Idol
Summary: Using any Taylor Swift song and making it into a Percy Jackson story
1. Long Live

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's song Long Live or Rick Riordan's characters in Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>I said remember this moment<strong>

**in the back of my mind**

**The time we stood with our shaking hands**

**The crowds in the stands went wild**

I told Percy to remember the moment

When we stood, shaking our hands, after the war

All the other demigods, satyrs, and even Chiron were crazy

**We were the Kings and the Queens**

**And they read off our names**

**The night you danced like you knew our lives**

**Would never be the same**

I heard our names being read off

And I knew we were Kings and Queens

We danced that night

You did it like you knew our lives

Would never ever be the same

**You held your head like a hero**

**On a history book page**

**It was the end of a decade**

**But the start of an age**

I see your head was held like a hero

Sadly, this will never be in a history book

The decade was over

But a new age just begun..US! 3

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered**

LONG LIVE!

We crashed through walls, Mount Olympus shined for us

I screamed Long Live for the magic we made

Bring on every pretender

One day, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will be remember

**I said remember this feeling**

**I passed the pictures around**

**Of all the years that we stood there**

**On the side-lines wishing for right now**

I still remember the feeling

When I pass the pictures around

We were never on the sidelines

But we wished for right now, when the Titans were defeated

**We are the Kings and the Queens**

**You traded your baseball cap for a crown**

**When they gave us our trophies**

**And we held them up for our town**

We are the King and Queen of Camp Half-Blood

And I traded my Yankees cap for a crown

They gave us trophies

So, we held them up for the entire camp

**And the cynics were outraged**

**Screaming "this is absurd"**

**Cause for a moment a band of thieves**

**In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

The Titans were outraged

Kronos screamed 'this is absurd'

Cause in this moment a band of half-bloods

in ripped up orange shirts are ruling the world

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**I'm not afraid**

Long live! Any walls we crashed

New York City shined for me and you

We were screaming long live all the magic we made

Bring on all the pretenders (Luke and Rachel)

I am so not afraid

**Long live all the mountains we moved**

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**

**I was screaming long live the look on your face**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered**

Long live the mountains and statues we moved

I had the time of my life fighting monsters and Titans with you

I was screaming Long Live that look on your face

Bring on every pretender

One day, we will be remembered

**Hold on to spinning around**

**Confetti falls to the ground**

**May these memories break or fall**

We are spinning around and im holding you tight

While we see the confetti fall to the ground

May our memories break or fall

**Will you take a moment, promise me this**

**That you'll stand by me forever**

**But if God forbid fate should step in**

**And force us into a goodbye**

Take a moment and promise me this

You'll stand by me forever

But if the Fates or Gods step in

And forces us to part

**If you have children some day**

**When they point to the pictures**

**Please tell them my name**

**Tell them how the crowds went wild**

**Tell them how I hope they shine**

If you have children some day

Show them the picture of us on Olympus

And tell them my name

Tell the about the wild crowds

Tell them how I hoped we shined

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**I had the time of my life, with you**

**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**I'm not afraid**

Long Live all the walls we crashed down

I had the time of my life, just being with you

Long Long Live the walls we crashed through

The lights on Mount Olympus shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

Bring on the all pretenders, Rachel, Luke or the Titans

I am not afraid

**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**

**And long, long live the look on your face**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered**

I was sing,

LONG LIVE,

All the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting monsters with you

Long long live that look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we WILL be remembered

**LONG LIVE PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE!**


	2. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's song Fearless or Rick Riordan's characters in Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>There's somethin' 'bout the way<strong>

**The street looks when it's just rained**

**There's a glow off the pavement**

**you walk me to the car**

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle of the parking lot**

**Yeah**

**Oh yeah**

Percy took me out for a drive, and I noticed something about

the way the street looks after rain

The pavement has a glow that makes me want to

Ask him to dance right in the middle of the parking lot

Yeah, oh yeah

**We're drivin' down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**

**But you're just so cool**

**Run your hands through your hair**

**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

We are driving around and I wonder if he knows

That I am trying my hardest not to get

caught up in what is happening

He looks so cool as he runs his fingers through his hair

He, absent mindedly is making me want him even more

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

I cant imagine how my life could get better than this,

He grabs my hand and makes me feel like

he is dragging me head first, fearless

I have absolutely no idea why, but I want to dance with him,

In a rainstorm, with my best dress on, Fearless

**So baby drive slow**

**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**

**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**

**You put your eyes on me**

**In this moment now capture it, remember it**

Percy, please drive slower, until we run of gas and

have to walk back to camp

I want to stay in this seat, with you eyes on me

This moment needs to be captured and remembered

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

I cant imagine anything better than right now,

I am holding his hand and

its making me head spin round, fearless

I have no explanation why but I would dance with him

With it pouring rain, in my best dress, Fearless

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**

**My hands shake**

**I'm not usually this way but**

**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**

**It's the first kiss,**

**It's flawless,**

**Really something,**

**It's fearless.**

We get back to camp and he walks me up to my cabin

We are in the doorway and I notice our hands shaking

He pulls me closer to him and I feel braver than before

It's the first kiss, its flawless, something special

Its fearless

(AN: pretend the don't kiss in Battle of the Labyrinth)

**Oh yeah**

**Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

Yeah, I couldn't possibly imagine life better than now

With my hand in his, its dragging me head first, fearless

I don't have a reason why, but I know I will

Dance with him in the next storm in my best dress

Fearless

**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

I don't know how anything could be better than this moment

Percy takes my hand and I feel like he is dragging me head first, fearless

I don't know why, but I am positive I would dance with him

In any storm, in my best dress

FEARLESS

**Oh-oh**

**Oh yeah  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Never (), Musafreen, and Sophie Maya Jackson, for reviewing my first story. I know i said in my last chapter that Rachel is a pretender and i still think she is because after she help in the Battle of the Labyrinth, i believe that she thinks she knows everything about Percy, which she doesnt. and i tried to make things different for the song. I would like to know if i did any better. Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's song I'm Only Me When I'm With you or Rick Riordan's characters in Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday night beneath the stars,<strong>

**in a field behind your yard,**

**you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.**

**And sometimes we don't say a thing;**

**just listen to the crickets sing.**

**Everything I need is right here by my side.**

**And I know everything about you**

**I don't wanna live without you.**

Capture the Flag just ended and

I see the sky is covered with stars.

I grab Seaweed Brain's hand and drag him

Towards the beach, where we lay on the sand,

Silently listening to the crickets around us sing.

I know that with Percy by my side

I don't need anything else in my life

Because I just don't want to live without him

**I'm only up when you're not down.**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

**It's like no matter what I do.**

**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**

**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

We are laughing and having a great time when

I realized that I am only happy when he is happy

I am never going to fly cuz he cant go in the sky

I realize no matter what I do I talk to him first

He knows he drives me crazy more than half the time

The rest of the time im with him, I am

trying to think of a way to say what I feel is true

But I know, I am only my regular Wise Girl likeself

When I am with that Seaweed Brain

**Just a small town boy and girl**

**livin' in a crazy world.**

**Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.**

**And I don't try to hide my tears.**

**The secrets or my deepest fears.**

**Through it all nobody gets me like you do.**

**And you know everything about me.**

**You say that you can't live without me.**

You are the child of the prophecy and

I am your best friend, living in a world of Greek Gods

Teaching you that all the old myths are try

I am not hiding my tears, my secrets,

Except that I love you, or my deepest darkest fears

Through all the quest, nobody, not even Thalia,

Understand me the way you do

You know everything about me and you say

"Annabeth, you know that I can not live without you,

right?" I realize what you are saying then you joke and add

"you know, because I need your help with my quests."

**I'm only up when you're not down.**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

**It's like no matter what I do.**

**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**

**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

Sometimes, I wish we could just get through a conversation

without having to add anything about the prophecy because

it just makes you sad and down. Then when I see

you all depressed it makes me sad too cuz

I am only happy when you're happy. I am never

Going to get on another airplane because

You cant get on them either. No matter what I do,

I keep you in mind. Of course, you drive me

Crazy with your Seaweed Brain comments

But I wish I could let you know that I love you

And I feel its true because I am only myself

When I am with you

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.**

**Only you can tell.**

I try to be myself when I am not around you,

I realize that only you can notice

**That I'm only up when you're not down.**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

**It's like no matter what I do.**

**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**

**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

That I'm only up when youre not down,

I have promised myself that I am not going to fly

Because if he isnt allowed to fly

Its like no matter what I do when I am with Percy

He drives me crazy half the time, especially when

He makes his Seaweed Brain comments.

The other half the time, I am trying to thinking of

A way to let him know that what I feel is true.

**And I'm only me**

**Who I wanna be**

**Well, I'm only me when I'm with you**

**With you**

**Uh huh**

**Yeah**

"Percy, I have been thinking and thinking

how to say this over and over again.

I cannot figure out how to put it into my best words,

So I am just going to say it straight out.

I am only me, who I wanna be,

Well Im only me, when im with you."


End file.
